Otherology
Otherology is the One True Religion, the only religion in the world that can justifiably make the claim, because it's adherents have the Evidence. Otherologists believe in the power of the Other that is within us all, except the glibs. You can differentiate an Otherologist from other common people by the fact that they list "Other" as their religion. History and evidence Ages ago, Otherology was a very prominent religion to all of mankind. However, it became lost in obscurity over time. Then, recently, a man calling himself "Atheist" decided to maketh a ruckus on the R&P. He made the claim that Atheism is a religion, like Christianity or any other religion. His evidence for this claim was that, on many online and even government forms, "Atheism" is a selectable option under "Religion." Brother Ron was astounded at this amazing research and insight. He then looked at the online Myspace Religion options, as well as the options found on government forms, and discovered a hidden secret-- a gross human oversight! It appeared that there was a mysterious religion known only as Other. As Brother Ron put more research into discovering what this was, he came across the Otheranishads, and found himself a fellow enthusiast in the way of Brother Wayne. The two of them, from that point, re-founded the religion of Otherology, determined to spread the Truth and enlightenment of the One True Religion. In their time and research they have come across much Evidence that proves Otherology is the One True Religion, such as this graph: As you can clearly see, Truth directly correlates with the Other. The more Truth, the more Other. The more Other, the more Truth. Because of this, it only makes sense that a pinnacle of Truth is also a pinnacle of the Other, and vice versa, making Otherology the One, and Only, True Religion. The most compelling evidence, however, is simply this: "It just is." Holy Symbols of Otherology There is a lot of debate as to just what constitutes "the" primary Holy Symbol of Otherology. And while the debate continues, these symbols are generally considered to be associated with Otherology: This is the One True symbol of Otherology, as recently rediscovered through personal revelation by Brother Lan. This is the "Davey Crockett Fish," one of the holiest symbols of Otherology. Some claim it is a ripoff of the "Jesus Fish," or the ichthys symbol, but because the Other existed long before Jesus, these claims are nothing but erroneous, and in fact, most scholars believe the ichthys is a ripoff of the Davey Crockett Fish. Some say this is the second-most representative, and second-most mysterious, symbol of Otherology. No one is quite sure what it means, but it invokes a great sense of power and prestige, particularly to the Chosen who view it. An alternate to the Davey Crockett Fish, above. Basic Tenets and Beliefs The Demandments of Otherology #Thou shalt not impose thy belief upon glibs without consent. #Thou shalt not allow thy brothers and sisters to be un-righteously harrassed. #Thou shalt not take the Other's blessings for granted. #Thou shalt not take up the sword without logical reason to do so. #Thou shalt not allow thyself to lay in ignorance of science. #Thou shalt not spam the forums, for such an act is truly an abomination. #Thou shalt not steal. #Thou shalt tolerate others' sexual preferences without bias. #Thou shalt praise the Other daily. #Thou shalt love the Other and enjoy doing so. #Thou shalt laugh unrestrained at glibs who attempt to ridicule the Truth of the Other. #Thou shalt use saran wrap properly. If any of the 12 sacred Demandments our broken you have Fluffed in the eyes of the Other. The Deadly Fluffs of Otherology ...yet to be translated. Otherology and Evolution Otherologists officially accept evolution as a mechanism used by the Other to create life. Otherology and Sexuality Otherologists generally accept those of any and all sexual orientations, including, but not limited to: heterosexuality, homosexuality, bisexuality, pansexuality, asexuality, hypersexuality, transgendered, and queer. Prophets and Religious Figureheads *Davey Crockett *David Blaine The Otheranishads This is the name of the holy works and religious texts of Otherology, as written by prophets and spiritual leaders, the most prominent Otherologists. Here is a list of the Books that have been Canonized as part of official Otherology scripture (that is, the books of the Otheranishads): *Book of Duelentity *Book of Nefarious *Book of Prophecy *Book of Shit Other Other Stuff This is the more modern Garment to wear in worship to the Other. See also *Toiletism